


Reverse the Prophecy

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prophecy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: River appears just in the time to save Clara to change Clara's future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [fic_promptly, prompt "Any, any, "I don't see why it matters what is written. Not when it's about people. It can always be crossed out." (Good Omens, p 317)."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5040643#cmt5040643)
> 
> Also for [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** 's Shakespeare prompt table, prompt "I am not bound to please thee with my answers" (from The Merchant of Venice)
> 
> Changes made from the original Fic Promptly fill.

Clara wandered in the desert on this planet for about an hour. Much to her surprise, the desert Clara and the Doctor landed on had vampires lurking in it. And it was night, the time when vampires prefer to hunt; Clara needed to keep her distance from the vampires.

But Clara couldn't go as fast as she wanted. The vampires scratched her badly in an attempt to feed off her. She felt if she couldn't reach the Doctor or the TARDIS, she would die. 

Out of nowhere, River appeared in front of Clara. “I read about this happening in my past,” River said to Clara.

“Me getting attacked by vampires?” Clara said.

“Not the attack against you. But I did read about you becoming a causality in the Great Desert Vampire Uprising that the Doctor failed to quell.”

“I'm going to die?”

“That's why I'm here to keep that from happening. I'm taking you to the medical bay in the TARDIS to stop the bleeding from your scratches. Then I'm going to have to give you vitamins.”

“Vitamins?”

“Vitamin me.” River winked. 

Clara weakly smiled. “Can't wait.”

“But I can't give you too many vitamins, because I have to get you back to where the Doctor is so you can help him fight those vampires. Let me carry you to the TARDIS.”

“We're a long way from the TARDIS.”

“Not if I have my vortex manipulator.” River set her vortex manipulator to where the TARDIS was. “Hop in. Let's go.”


End file.
